This invention relates generally to braking and cooling systems and more particularly to high heat transfer braking systems capable of simultaneously applying braking forces to multiple rolling members and cooling systems for rapidly cooling rotating members.
It is frequently desirable to cool rotating members that are being heated such as those found in braking systems. Various heat conducting fin designs have been used in the past for cooling of rotating members. Additional cooling has been achieved by directing a stream of heat transfer fluid over the heated surfaces of the rotating members. Various techniques have been applied to non-rotating heated members such as those disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date Inventor Class/Subclass ______________________________________ 5,147,020 9/1992 Scherman et al. 361/386 5,312,693 5/1994 Paul 428/554 ______________________________________
None of these prior art techniques have been able to provide a high rate of heat transfer for rotating members in order to be able to minimize the exposed heat transfer surface on the rotating member. This has been particularly true for in-line roller skates.
In-line roller skates such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,058 to B. J. Olson have become increasingly popular for fitness, recreational, and competitive skating. The in-line roller skates enable skaters to achieve high skating speeds, particularly when skating outdoors on hilly terrain. A number of prior art braking devices have become available in an attempt to provide brakes which develop substantial braking forces that are required for safe operation under such conditions. Examples of various prior art brakes are illustrated in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date Inventor Class/Subclass ______________________________________ 1,402,010 1/1922 Ormiston 280/11.2 1,956,433 4/1934 Young 188/77 3,224,785 12/1965 Stevenson 280/11.2 3,811,542 5/1974 Hamrick et al. 188/259 3,828,895 8/1974 Boaz 188/77R 4,033,433 7/1977 Kirk 188/25 4,275,895 6/1981 Edwards 280/11.2 4,943,072 7/1990 Henig 280/11.2 5,183,275 2/1993 Hoskin 280/11.2 5,226,673 7/1993 Cech 280/11.2 5,351,974 10/1994 Cech 280/11.2 5,375,859 12/1994 Peck et al. 280/11.2 5,388,844 2/1995 Pellegrini et al. 280/11.2 ______________________________________
These prior art braking devices apply the braking forces to a single rotating member. First of all, this limits the amount of braking forces that can be applied to the skate. Secondly, the heat generated by the braking device is typically absorbed in the braking device itself which heats the skate wheel because of the contact between the skate wheel and the braking device. Because relatively large amounts of heat are generated and because the skate wheels are usually made of a resilient elastomer material, these prior art braking devices frequently damaged the skate wheel against which the braking forces were applied. Moreover, the limited heat dissipation achieved with these prior art systems contributed to increased wear of the braking device itself. As a result, the prior art has not been able to adequately brake in-line roller skates.